


Ruinous

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Clothed Sex, Desperation Play, Dom Hannibal, Dom Will, M/M, Marking, Murder Husbands, Omorashi, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Sub Hannibal, Sub Will, They Flip, Top Will, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: “You’re making such a mess.” Hannibal sighed, as though being covered in urine was a minor inconvenience and not an expensive, suit-ruining occurrence.





	Ruinous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Foxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen) for so enthusiastically beta reading this for me!

Will squirmed in Hannibal’s lap, his breathing shallow and rapid, fighting to keep control of himself. He wore nothing but a pair of Hannibal’s overly expensive boxers, vaguely glad for the fire at his back keeping him warm as snow fell outside, muffling all outside sounds. Not that there were many outside sounds when your home was halfway up a mountain.

Will’s stomach was distended and he let out a harsh whine as Hannibal pressed a hand against it, forcefully increasing Will’s intense need to urinate. He wondered how in hell he’d ended up in this position, plied with glass after glass of water of the course of the past hour, and disallowed the use of the bathroom.

Will had made a joke about pissing on him to mark his territory and Hannibal had gotten that look in his eyes that always told Will he’d probably made a mistake. He’d asked if Will often entertained thoughts of urinating on him and Will had found a blush rapidly spreading over his cheeks, telling Hannibal all he needed to know.

A full body shudder wracked his frame as Hannibal eased away from Will’s belly and Will slumped forward, resting his forehead against Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Please… Please Hannibal… I need to go. I can’t…” he gasped, eyes starting to water as his fingers twisted in the fabric of Hannibal’s waistcoat.

“Shhh, you can wait. You’re being such a good boy for me, you can keep going,” Hannibal said, one hand stroking Will’s hair as the other caressed the bare small of his back. Will groaned in discomfort, thighs tensing and releasing repeatedly as he attempted to stave off the inevitable. 

“I can’t, I can’t, please Hannibal please,” he said, a soft sob forcing its way from him. Hannibal slid his hand from his back to his stomach again, pressing down lightly.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, lips ghosting over Will’s cheekbone as he spoke. Will could only nod frantically in reply before he bit at Hannibal’s shoulder through the thick fabric of his suit, trying to distract himself. It was no use, Will just couldn’t hold it anymore, his pelvic muscles protesting and giving a sharp twinge before releasing all at once.

He released Hannibal’s shoulder and cried out as the first hot spurt of piss soaked the front of the boxers. He tried in vain to hold it again but now that he’d started it was impossible to stop. It flooded out of him in a strong stream that was barely hampered by the fabric of the boxers, and seeped through the layers of Hannibal’s clothing, pooling warm between his thighs.

“You’re making such a mess.” Hannibal sighed, as though being covered in urine was a minor inconvenience and not an expensive, suit-ruining occurrence. Will just gave a relieved sob in response, hips rocking slowly as his cock half hardened at the blissful feeling of finally letting go.

Hannibal tugged the boxers down, freeing Will’s cock and causing piss to splatter up and soak into Hannibal’s waistcoat and through his shirt. All Will could smell was the musky scent of urine held for too long. The sound was too loud in the quiet room, mixing with his keens and gasps.

Hannibal hadn’t put anything down on the leather chair to protect it and Will wondered if it would be ruined. Did human urine ruin leather? Will had no idea and the worry quickly faded out of his mind; either way Hannibal had brought this on himself..

As the last few weak spurts dribbled down Will’s dick, Hannibal wrapped his fingers around it, gently stroking him to full hardness. He trailed kisses up the sweaty column of Will’s neck and nipped at his ear. Will trembled and whimpered, cheeks wet with tears.

“You did so well, mylimasis. You managed to hold it for over and hour, I’m very impressed. I think you deserve a reward,” Hannibal said, the praise and hand on his cock making Will squirm once more, though this time in delight instead of discomfort.

“You mean a reward other than getting to piss on you and ruin your suit?” Will said with a chuckle, tuning his head and placing open mouthed kisses along Hannibal’s jawline. His breathing, which had evened out somewhat for a few minutes, quickened once more and there was a dull ache in his belly that was only half arousal.

“Indeed.”

“That was… I didn’t expect to enjoy that so much.”

The hand still in Will’s hair moved down to cup his hip as he thrust up against him. There was a slight squelch from the wet leather as he moved, and Will felt Hannibal’s erection pressing against his rear.

Will let out a weak laugh as Hannibal kissed away the tear tracks on his cheeks before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. He rolled his hips down, grinding his ass against Hannibal’s crotch as he was stroked with a firmer grip.

“Can I fuck you? While you’re still all messy like this?” Will asked, cupping Hannibal’s cheeks, smoothing his thumbs over the prominent cheekbones.

“I suppose I can allow that. You have been a remarkably good boy today. Would you fetch a towel first though? I’d like to clean up the excess before it damages the leather.” Hannibal requested, and Will clambered off Hannibal’s lap, letting the soaked boxers slip down his legs and land with a wet noise on the wooden floor.

The firelight glimmered off his damp skin as Will padded out of the room, returning a few moments later with a towel and some toilet paper to dry the seat. He placed a bottle of lube beside a half-empty glass of water on the table next to the chair before he handed the other items off to Hannibal. Before the other man could stand, Will reached out and cupped him through his slacks, the fabric heavy and wet in his hands.

“You look so good like this. All ruined by me. You’re gonna look even better bent over the back of this chair, your hole stretched from my cock and cum painting your ass.” he purred, a smirk tugging at his mouth as he leaned in to drop a hungry kiss against Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal let out his first soft noise of pleasure at Will’s words, anticipation thrumming in his veins at the prospect.

“Hmm, I almost want to request you take a picture of that view,” he said. 

“Narcissist.”

“Only when you deign to make me your canvas, dear Will.”

Will chuckled as Hannibal sucked his lower lip between his teeth before Will pulled back to allow him to clean up the excess mess. He turned to begin mopping urine from the chair, huffing a soft laugh as Will immediately pressed up behind him, hands making quick work of Hannibal’s belt.

Will pushed Hannibal’s slacks and boxers down his hips just enough to bare his ass and pressed his cock between Hannibal’s cheeks. Damp skin slicked the way as Will began to rock against him, watching his shaft slide along the cleft. Hannibal held himself up with one hand on the back of the chair as the other continued to dry it. His movements halted every few moments as he was distracted by hot, firm flesh dragging over his sensitive hole.

Soon he deemed the chair dry enough and discarded the towel on the floor beside it, moving to unfasten his waistcoat. Wills hand over his own stopped him and he looked back over his shoulder with a small frown.

“No. Leave it on,” Will said. “I want to fuck you just like this. I like seeing you in such a state.”

He saw Hannibal’s version of rolling his eyes, a small flick of them upward and slightly raised brows, and shifted the angle of his hips slightly. Hannibal gave a minutely startled keen as the head of Will’s cock caught on his rim, nudging at it and smearing precum over the sensitive pucker.

His erection was still trapped by the damp fabric of his slacks and boxers, bunched at where his hips met his thighs. Hannibal reached down to free himself from the uncomfortable cage of fabric, but Will caught his hand.

“I said just like this. Hands on the back of the chair Hannibal. Behave yourself,” Will huffed before he stopped thrusting and pulled away. He snatched the lube from the table and wasted no time in coating his fingers, slipping two into Hannibal without preamble. It was tight, and Hannibal sucked in a sharp breath at the sting the sudden stretch caused.

It didn’t take long for Will to roughly prep Hannibal enough that he wouldn’t be torn, but would still feel the burn of penetration. Will slicked his cock, tossing the lube on the chair, and gripped the base of his shaft to line himself up. The head pushed past the tight ring of muscle and Will slid to the root in one smooth roll of his hips, filling Hannibal without hesitation. Hannibal bit back a strained noise, nails digging into the supple leather beneath them as his head hung between his shoulders.

“Fuck, you feel so good. You love it when I don’t prep you all the way, don’t you? Masochist,” Will growled as he pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, setting a harsh pace. The chair’s frame creaked under Hannibal’s full weight on its back.

Hannibal could only jerk his head in assent at Will’s words, jaw clenched as he held back the noises that wanted to force their way out of him. With each thrust the breath was almost knocked out of him and before long his legs shook from the effort of pushing back into the brutal thrusts of Will’s hips.

The sound of skin hitting skin rang loud through the room, mixing with Will’s grunts and gasps. Will’s nails dug into Hannibal’s hips with bruising force and Hannibal knew he’d have crescent shaped bruises come morning, and likely bruises on his cheeks to match where Will’s hip bones rammed against them.

Will shifted his stance slightly and moved a hand to press down over the Verger brand on Hannibal’s back, forcing him to adjust the angle. The change in position caused Will’s cock to slam into Hannibal’s prostate with unforgiving precision, and a sob of pleasure wrenched form his lips at the first jab against it.

Each prod to his sweet spot caused Hannibal’s cock to leak in his slacks, and he felt his balls drawing up rapidly as he neared completion. He rocked back ands speared himself onto Will’s cock over and over with choked moans. Sweat rolled down his spine, joining the other fluids smeared over his skin and soaking into his clothes.

Will curled himself over Hannibal’s back, tugging down the neck of his shirt to expose the nape of his neck and smearing it with open mouthed kisses.

“Fuck, Hannibal… Cum for me in your pants darlin’. I know you’re close. Cum for me like a good boy and let me feel your hole clench around me. I’ll fill you up so good if you cum for me now, untouched,” Will breathed against Hannibal’s neck, a slight southern twang filtering into his voice. The praise went straight to Hannibal’s cock as it always did, thigh muscles clenching with need.

Hannibal choked out a gasp and strained for release, usually only able to cum with a hand or mouth on his cock, but his Will demanded he cum untouched and so come untouched he would. He slammed his hand against he chair with a frustrated noise, before jerking back against Will roughly, trying to trigger his orgasm and failing.

“Please… Will… I don’t think I can… I need… I need,” Hannibal ground out, words breaking off into a distressed sob.

“No. You can come without your cock being touched. I know you can. Come on. Cum for me,” Will growled, and bit at the back of Hannibal’s neck, lightly at first before sinking his teeth in and drawing blood. The pain was just enough to kick Hannibal over that edge and his hips pitched forward as he climaxed. He could vaguely feel his cum pooling in his boxers and dribbling down his sac, but his brain seemed to have stopped working in for the moment.

“There we go. Good boy. You’re such a good boy for me Hannibal. You feel amazing, clenching around me as you dirty your suit even more,” Will rambled, burying his face in Hannibal’s nape, unable to distinguish whether the dampness against his skin was their sweat or Hannibal’s blood. Maybe it was both.

Will rammed into Hannibal a few more times before he gave in to his own orgasm and spilled himself inside that tight heat. His fingers still clenched in the neck of Hannibal’s shirt without a care for the fact that he was probably choking Hannibal with his own tie. Served him right for always dressing like a pretentious bastard.

Silence filled the room as Will stopped moving, broken only by their heavy breathing and the crackle of the fireplace behind them. Will’s senses were filled with the scent of sex, sweat, and the musky odor of urine, blood smeared over his cheek and stubble. He felt Hannibal tremble beneath him and pulled out with a sigh, stepping back to admire the sight of Hannibal so debauched and filthy.

“Mmm, I love seeing you like this… so messy. Your hole stretched and red and my cum dripping out of it,” Will said, reaching out a hand and pressing two fingers into Hannibal, enjoying the feeling of wetness inside and scooping some out with his fingers to smear over his bare ass. Hannibal whimpered at the invasion, his hole sore from lazy prep and a hard fuck.

“While I… enjoy being made into such a mess by you… the scent is starting to become overwhelming for me. I’d appreciate it if we could move to the bathroom and clean up. Please,” Hannibal groaned, though he didn’t move from his position still bent over the chair. He was waiting for Will’s permission to move.

“I suppose that would be the smart thing to do. Come on then. Up with you,” Will said, wrapping an arm around Hannibal’s waist and guiding him back into a standing position.

He pulled Hannibal’s slacks up to cover his ass again for the short walk to the bathroom and kept his arm around his lover’s waist until they got there. He helped Hannibal strip and herded him into the shower. Once the water was the right temperature, Will pressed up behind his lover and kissed his shoulder.

“How’re you feeling now? Did you enjoy yourself?” Will asked, grabbing one of Hannibal’s expensive soaps and lathering up a washcloth before starting to tenderly wash the fluids from his skin.

“Immensely. I’m sure I’ll still be feeling you inside me tomorrow.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Will asked, rinsing off a hand and sliding his fingers between Hannibal’s cheeks to check for any damage to his entrance. The contact to his abused hole had him hissing in discomfort.

“No. Though I am sore. I think some medicated lotion on the area would be a smart idea once we’re clean.”

“What did you like the most? Me pissing all over that suit of yours, or me fucking you hard while you were so messy?”

“Both were extremely satisfying. I admit that having you urinate on me was far more arousing than I’d anticipated. I doubt the dry cleaner will be able to salvage the suit.” Hannibal hummed, turning in Will’s arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Soap suds smeared between them as Will turned his attention of washing Hannibal’s back, avoiding the open bite wound on his neck.

“I never would have thought the fastidious Hannibal Lecter would have such an unsanitary fetish. Then again I guess I enjoyed it. Pissing on you felt like marking my territory. Base and animalistic.”

“Perhaps next time you might like to try marking me on the inside?”

“You mean like… Piss in your ass? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Urine is close to sterile unless you have an infection. Urinating inside of me will cause no harm and I believe I would enjoy it.”

“Well… I guess we can try it. Uh… can we put a tarp or something down before that though? I think next time the bedroom would be a better place and I don’t want our mattress stinking of piss forever,” Will said, smiling at Hannibal chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“There are special sheets for such activities. I’ll order some online tonight so we’ll have them ready. Thank you mylimasis, for indulging my unusual interests.”

“Hannibal, I murder people with you and eat them. I think I’m pretty far past caring about your ‘unusual interests’.”

“Point taken. Now, turn around so I can wash your hair for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> After Hannibal's request at the end there it looks like I have another fic to add to my ever increasing to do list lmao.
> 
> Comments are very very welcome and encourage me to try and write more!
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
